A DC-DC converter receives as an input DC electrical power at a nominal input voltage and provides as an output DC electrical power at an output voltage that is different from, and typically higher than, the nominal input voltage.
Conventionally, a given converter is designed for manufacture so as to accept a predetermined input voltage and will operate correctly only so long as the input voltage remains substantially at that predetermined value. If DC-DC conversion of a new, different input voltage is required, a different converter suitable to the new input voltage must be obtained, either purchased on the market or designed and manufactured from scratch.
Likewise, if it is desired to change the output voltage of a given DC-DC converter, conventional converters do not function this way readily. Nor has the combination of both a changeable input voltage and a changeable output voltage been conventionally available in a DC-DC converter.
What is needed is a DC-DC converter that is automatically reconfigurable to accept input electrical power at plural different DC voltages, and to produce output electrical power at plural, selectable different DC voltages.